Mr Love: Queen's Choice
Mr Love: Queen's Choice, also known as Love and Producer, is a romance simulation game for the mobile device, developed by Paper Studios. The global English version is published by Elex Technology. It is the first game in the Love series.https://www.papegames.cn/en/roadmap/ Plot The story follows the main character, a normal girl working as a producer for the show Miracle Finder, a legacy left behind by her father. It explores the nature behind supernatural powers and attempts to give an explanation to why such things are happening. However, when the show finds itself in the brink of bankruptcy—coupled with the strange dreams she started to see—her whole life changes as she becomes deeply involved with four male characters: Victor, Lucien, Kiro and Gavin, while realizing that she herself is not as normal as she thought... Gameplay Stat management is a big part of gameplay. In between of reading stories, most of the gameplay revolves around shooting stages, where the player utilizes Karma—cards obtained by various means, but mostly from the game's gacha known as Wish Tree. The player can level up, star upgrade and evolve the Karma by using items obtained from stages. In the shooting stages Special Events appear as well, which can either take form as a pick-and-choose solution to a dilemma or an issue that requires a manager to be hired. The player can text message, listen to phone conversations or check social media in the Phone system, and also go on dates with the four male leads by obtaining specific Karmas. Other game features include Box Office Contest, a ranking-based competition between players; City News, investigating happenings in the city; City Stroll, walk around the city and help residents out, and more. Characters Main Character *'MC': the main character of the game. She does not have a default name and the player gets to choose their own name for her, as well as the company name. She is very friendly and a hard worker, and does not hesitate to speak up what she thinks. Male Leads *'Victor': "As the founder and CEO of Loveland Financial Group, Victor is a meticulous businessman. He established a business empire in just eight years. LFG employees said he was a workaholic and no one saw his smile. But he seems to like animals."https://twitter.com/MrLoveMobile/status/1107909346959212545 *'Lucien': "Lucien is a famous neuroscientist who owns a high IQ since childhood, but his intelligence only isolated him from peers. While he can see through your mind easily and would say words that he wants you to hear, nobody can see through him. He has a unique temperament."https://twitter.com/MrLoveMobile/status/1107905350177615872 *'Kiro': "Kiro is a ray of sunshine. As a talented hardworking superstar, he is confident and active, but also easy-going and attaches great importance to his fans. He could be playful sometimes, but when the crisis comes, you will find him vigilant and observant."https://twitter.com/MrLoveMobile/status/1107909346959212545 *'Gavin': "Working at the police station in Loveland, Gavin’s identity is actually an Evol agent who often performs dangerous missions. He was a trouble in high school, but now he is an excellent agent focused on superpower cases."https://twitter.com/MrLoveMobile/status/1107908920180436993 Gallery Icons Mr Love Queen's Choice Icon 1.jpg Mr Love Queen's Choice Icon 2.png Promotional Mr Love Queen's Choice promo 2.jpg Mr Love Queen's Choice promo 3.jpg Mr Love Queen's Choice promo 4.jpg Mr Love Queen's Choice promo 5.jpg External Links References Category:Games